


The bees knees

by Stabby_Stab



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: 1:30 am word dump, Beebuse, Bees, Fluff, Getting Together, I’m not used to writing them bare with me, Kissing, M/M, Narrator acts like a character sometimes, Vandalism, We Die Like Men, Yearning, bee movie but done right, cursed headcannon that Moomins have breathing holes in their necks, for legal reasons last tag was a joke, gay pining, hand holding, like absolutely no proof reading, normal Snufkin shinnanagans, petnames, references, semi-humorous, snufkin has paws and a tail, their first date are removing beehives made by bee keepers because why not, this man has blue/purple/yellow laces on his doc martins and yet hates swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabby_Stab/pseuds/Stabby_Stab
Summary: Moomin and Snufkin rescue bees, eat some honey, and kiss. It’s very short and sweet idk what you want me to explain here
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	The bees knees

Snufkin and Moomin were sitting by the river, just enjoying each other’s company. It was a gorgeous day, perfect to spend with a lover or friend. 

Mayhaps they were both to each other. 

You see, Snufkin and Moomin loved each other very much, but they also both had a fuck ton of anxiety, so despite the very obvious hints, -Snufkin making love songs for Moomin and then playing and singing them, Moomin crafting beautiful flower crowns with flowers that meant love and wistfulness and the whole lot, knowing Snufkin knew what the flowers meant- they kept circuling around each other in a quite frankly ridiculous way. Honestly they were pretty much a couple anyways, the only people not aware of this were _themselves._

So instead of holding hands, they just sat together, with their thighs brushing in a very totally-straight way. 

Moomin was half asleep, the sunshine seeping into his bones, when Snufkin stretched and stood up next to him, his bones cracking just a bit as a side effect from sitting for so bloody long. 

“Moomintroll, if I sit here for any longer I’m going to go numb, want to go for a walk?” Snufkin asked while holding out a paw, in that soft, sing-song voice Moomin loved so much. 

Moomin nodded grasping for Snufkin's paw and allowing himself to be pulled up, enjoying the warmth that came off of it, and the feeling of holding Snufkin's paw within his own. 

Once Moomin was on his feet, Snufkin dropped his paw, his face flushed a delicate pink.

_’oh no, I must’ve upset him somehow!’_

Clearing his throat to clear the bit of tension in the air, Moomin hummed a tune Snufkin wrote for him, his favorite, gayest song, as they walked down the riverbank. 

“..Wait, are we headed to that house? The one that recently had beehives installed?”

Snufkin gave a little nod. “Yes, they haven’t been kind to their bees, I asked the bees about it, and by the sound of it, they’ve just been plain awful to the poor girls.” He looked back at Moomin with an expression that was hard to read, but yet held so much warmth that it made Moomins insides warm and buzzy. (bad pun)

“Do you want me to help out?”

“Well yeah, I know it’s not quite arson level but wreaking havoc on someone’s lawn is pretty fun too.”

Moomin let him have a little snort of laughter at that, and ran up to Snufkin's side. “So what’s the plan?”

“Well, you see…”

____________________

Moomin stood outside the house, talking to the neighbor with the beehive, they were new to town, and the more they talked, the more Moomin disliked them. Well maybe not them as a whole, but more like one particularly grumpy member who only seemed to like his husband (John) and daughter (Rose). His name was apparently William, and _god_ he was a prick. Immediately asking a bunch of questions about his species, (No he didn’t know why Moomins evolved breathing holes in their necks, bug off) according to John though, William was very intelligent, and cared a lot about their child, he was just a bit of a prick sometimes. 

_’Hurry up Snufkin…’_

After a few more minutes of enduring a painfully lengthy lecture about different types of ash, Moomin heard a shout from Snufkin;

“Viva la bees! Stop using them for experiments for fricks sake, and learn how to beekeep without being a jerk! They have feelings and thoughts!

Just swear Snufkin. 

And Snufkin ran out the backyard with one of the honeycomb screens, no doubtfully with the rest plenty vandalized, and with a cloud of bees dancing around his shoulders, he grabbed Moomins hand as he ran towards him. 

“Come on my dove! I freed the bees!”

Moomins ears flushed pink as he heard the pet name, playing the words ‘my dove’ over and over. 

_’I quite like that.’_

Meanwhile John and William couldn’t even find themselves to be mad. It just reminded them of some of the shenanigans they got into before going properly domestic. 

____________________

Snufkin let out an elated laugh at helping the bees break free once they were in the woods good and proper, letting go of Moomins hand to hold the screen better. 

“The bees let me take this as a thank you! So we get a sweet treat!” He said with a silly grin. 

Moomin couldn’t help but grin back, especially as he was handed a big chunk of honeycomb, which he downed pretty fast. 

Snufkin also downed his fast, licking the sticky sweetness off his fingers, and reaching to tear out more pieces.

\- 

After a bit, Snufkin sighed and finally talked for the first time in a while. 

“Alright, for someone who wasn’t treating his bees very well, I’ll admit he was giving them the nutrients that made the honey taste really good.”

And at that Moomin just giggled and moved closer to Snufkin. “Yeah, the dude was kinda an ass-“

“Language,” Snufkin chided. 

“Oh yes mother Snufkin,” Moomin said while rolling his eyes in a playful, over the top manner. 

“He also asked a bunch of weird questions, especially about my breathing holes. Made me feel a bit self conscious actually.” Moomin continued, wringing his tail in the self conscious way you can really only get when you embarrass yourself in front of someone who you really want to have a high opinion of you. 

“Oh Moomin, you have nothing to worry about, your perfectly lovely.” Snufkin said gently, grabbing the side of Moomins face, making his breath hitch. 

Their eyes met, and they realized just like how I said in the beginning, how ridiculously they were dancing around each other and leaned in for a kiss. 

However… kisses for Mumriks and kisses for Moomins are very different. 

For Mumriks, there’s two types of kisses, a lick, and a kiss much like a human kiss. Snufkin was going for the second one here. 

For Moomins kisses were just nose touches, since it was sorta… hard getting to lips. 

Instead of a smooth flawless kiss they just had an awkward collision. 

“Oh dear..” Moomin muttered. 

“Let’s try that again.” Snufkin said softly, pressing his lips to Moomins nose, as a sort of compromise for the awkward differences in face shapes. 

Moomin closed his eyes, enjoying the moment, even if Snufkin's lips were a bit sticky-sweet from all the honey.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh hope you enjoyed ^_^


End file.
